


Ley Coulumobs

by Hallconen



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Light Bondage, M/M, No canon historia de revolucionarios, Post-Thriller Bark
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallconen/pseuds/Hallconen
Summary: Zoro no tenía idea del problema en el que Sanji se metería después de que dejó que se aventurara en el pueblo fantasma. Una marca en el cuerpo del cocinero provoca el pánico del espadachín y este no le dejará hasta saber que pasó.Historia renovada, reescrita y revivida.Ultima parte esta en "beta" pero próximamente hábil.





	Ley Coulumobs

**Author's Note:**

> Tiempo: Pre-time skip, Después del Florian Triangle
> 
> Pairing: Zosan/ZOROSANJI, explícito. (Según mis cálculos)
> 
> Notas; VOLVIO!, en forma de fanfic -completo!-, La historia es corta, siempre lo fue, no se qué me paso, espero recompensar la densidad del contenido con escenas Zosan, cual es una pareja que no había tocado hace tiempo.
> 
> Advertencias de escenas muy explicitas, descriptivas… ya sospecharan cuando comienza y que tan sucio se pone esto.

**+++H+++**

**He used to have good friends.**

**+++H+++**

Viejas pinturas de pútrido oleo se derretían, carcomían las paredes en las que se colgaban por encima de antiguos tapices de flores.

Antiguos objetos sin valor monetario salvo que sentimental componían todas aquellas abandonadas mansiones y gigantescos hogares donde solía vivir todo un pueblo compuesto de un tipo de clase humilde, sin rastros de niveles inferiores, un lugar soñado y aislado.

El interior contenía capas de telarañas, pelusas, polvo, inclusive insectos y pequeñas alimañas se acostumbraron a vivir en el interior de los hogares.

Las fachadas fueron clausuradas con el material que podía sacarse de los barcos derribados en el muelle.

Para desgracia de Sanji, al perder una ronda de piedra, papel y tijera, a manos de la tramposa, o _de la justa Robin_ , se vio obligado en examinar la ubicación más profunda entre la ciudadela, en **solitario** _, por aclarar_ “ _Blackleg y sus cigarrillos”._

Sin embargo el lugar no le daba buena espina al cocinero, quien confiaría un poco más si su capitán hubiera venido con él en su aventura, el chico sí que tenía imán para las maldiciones.

Desde un principio, el aviso del muelle advertía que el lugar permanecía evacuado, salvo que a las lejanías se observaba una torre de vigilancia activa, tal vez al cargo de los habitantes restantes o _fantasmas_ como la arqueóloga incluía entre sus teorías.

Aunque fuese de día el lugar irradiaba tensión, una zona espeluznante (a ojos del nariz-larga), por así decirlo.

Sanji no dejaba de fijarse en el suelo pues tenía que sacarle la vuelta a todo insecto o a aquellos chupa sangre y a los que no hacían nada si no más que ruidos de instrumentos desafinados.

No podía darse la comodidad de tomar cualquier objeto que le llamase la atención pues el chillido de las ratas le asqueaba, esto no le pasaba de pequeño pero ahora las ratas querían comer un bocado de él.

Transitaba lentamente por los pasillos esperando que el suelo no colapsara, forzaba todas las puertas para dar un vistazo, desgraciada pena que la mayoría hayan sido habitaciones simples para huéspedes, de múltiples colchones olorosos bloqueando las ventanas, de prendas tiradas por el suelo.

El oji-azul decidió subir al tercer piso, donde los ventanales además de rotos fueron bloqueados por varias tablas de madera, por la poca luz el cocinero dudaba un poco al introducirse, veía de reojo las escaleras que dirigían al último piso seguido de observar el gran y misterioso vestíbulo que al final tal vez podría dividirse en dos direcciones al igual que los demás pisos.

Sanji pedía al demonio más cercano que escuchara a sus plegarias para que a alguno de los chicos recibiera un buen susto o maldición, _al menos la mansión más diabólica para su capitán_ , así no tendría que ser el centro de atención cuando volviera de la decepcionante casa de ricos.

Olía a intento de hospital, Sanji pensaba que además de ropa y collares, algunos dejaron sus químicos y botiquines olvidados.

…

Actualmente el grupo de los sombreros de paja vagaba ciegamente por los posibles puntos de concentración.

Por supuesto el trio monstruoso decidió separarse entre los demás para tener un poco de protección bruta.

El cocinero creyó que los pasos de Ussop aun pisaban los suyos, aunque al ver la fachada y pensar en tocar el picaporte de plata, la madera apolillada se cayó en su presencia, lo que obligó al Esqueleto parlante a correr al muelle al igual que el nariz larga.

El líder de cejas rizadas escogió el nido de enfermedades (háblese de la mansión) increíblemente el doble de inmenso que las humildes casas de la cuadra, La vida natural de la isla se había apoderado de gran parte del interior.

Sediento, Trago lentamente su propia saliva deseando que la esencia del aceite podrido que le rodeaba no se impregnara en su garganta, Sanji tomo una tabla de la ventana más cercana y le envolvió un pedazo del tapiz que colgaba de la pared, para su disgusto sacudió el pedazo en su mano con pánico al apenas ver unas asquerosas antenas de cucaracha acercándosele.

Pisó al insecto para arrepentirse al instante porque oía perfectamente como moría.

Finalizo su colecta de objetos al verterle una cantidad de combustible proveniente de su encendedor igualmente sancionándose de que le sobrara algo para un cigarrillo.

_Comenzó a caminar al momento que las llamas le mostraron el resto del pasillo._

Al introducirse, un nuevo hedor le golpeó, tal parecía que provenía de las húmedas tablas a unos pasos delante de él las cuales tenían un color verde y negro por la constante humedad.

En el piso no había alfombra ni decoraciones, ni siquiera puertas en las habitaciones próximas, además de que ya no escuchaba ningún ser vivo por más pequeño y silencioso que fuera _, los simples saltos de los grillos le mantenían alerta._

Ante el pasar las primeras dos puertas la total oscuridad le esperaba al otro lado del marco, al entrar se percató de las mesas altas y conchas de teléfonos de caracoles apiladas unas con otras, muchas en reparación así como otras empaquetadas.

Tomando una en su mano libre, reconocía que la calidad del objeto le permitiría aun tener señal de conexión, la concha tenía una inscripción, las iniciales **AR**.

Cuestionando su procedencia o propósito, tomo una de las innumerables que se encontraban abandonadas, la más pequeña la metió en su bolsillo, con grandes expectativas de por medio; _su querida Robin sabría que hacer al respecto_ ;

El cocinero se dirigió a la siguiente habitación, la puerta blanca de terribles rasguños fue derribada igualmente que su perilla arrancada y lanzada al fondo del cuarto, el pedazo de cobre yacía encajado en la pared.

Al pisar dentro, el fuego de la antorcha se volvió nulo, disminuyó al ras de la entrada, el aire estaba más viciado de lo normal.

Su estancia en el cuarto le llevo segundos, el rubio dio un vistazo rápido, las paredes mostraban un collage de información, tapizadas de papeles y diversos periódicos de múltiples autores pegados a la pared, inclusive el techo se cubría de ellos, todos incluían hechos históricos de la Marina, una colección de sus fracasos;

**Algunos de los títulos incluían:**

_“El fatal escape del León Dorado”_

_“Masacre por Patrick Redfield ante la traición Marine”_

_“Dragón celestial perdido en camino a la isla de los hombres pez, se publicó recompensa”_

_“Quema de la tercer biblioteca más grande del West Blue”_

_“Islas del cielo contienen extraña raza de super humanos de tres ojos”_.

Múltiples de los títulos lucían publicados por el mismo grupo de redacción, por la misma causa de difamar al gobierno. Sin embargo; parecía que quien fuera que estuvo en esa habitación los coleccionaba.

Por desgracia la antigua máquina de impresión se encontraba arrumbada junto a la ventana de donde entraban las ramas de los árboles de afuera, las ramificaciones se acomodaron conforme al tiempo a la forma de la habitación.

Tomando en cuenta el lugar, el rubio lo informó a sus demás compañeros quienes le esperaban para recibir noticias (Como tesoros escondidos o maldiciones, no olviden los fantasmas negativos).

Dado que desde un principio transmitía lo que veía a tiempo real, en el segundo piso decidió apagar su caracol cámara, ya que los mudos gritos que daba el rubio a cada momento por culpa de los insectos _le apenaban._

-Aquí Sanji, Estoy en el tercer piso, Zona este-

-Cómo va todo Sanji-kun- respondió una femenina voz.

-¡¡De maravilla, Nami-Swan!!, Tomaré fotografías y las llevare al barco, aún falta un piso más y otras cinco habitaciones, ¡Intentare llegar a la hora de la comida con tesoros para que te enamores!~-

Para desgracia de la navegante, el pequeño molusco quería alcanzarle para besarle tal como el rubio siempre quiso, la mímica del caracol exageraba.

-Me enamorare de lo más valioso por supuesto, Sanji-kun,- Ignoro completamente su romántica determinación, -Luffy ya está aquí, también Franky junto con Chopper.-

-Será mejor que esos idiotas no toquen la despensa mientras no estoy- Se quejaba a mirada fruncida recordando cómo la noche anterior Luffy pretendía escurrirse al almacén con un hueco de ratón.

_El peli-azul lo hizo por órdenes del capitán, pero lo tapó por órdenes del cocinero._

…

 

Blackleg tomó varias fotografías y abandono el lugar.

-¡Sanji, ven rápido~!- Entonaba su capitán  rogándole mientras se tiraba en el suelo del comedor rogando por banquetes, aparte de la que ya se había comido.

-Déjate de estupideces, estoy ocupado-

Caminó a la siguiente habitación para llegar a percatarse de los restos de cadáveres que yacían en el suelo, el cocinero dejo salir un jadeo de disgusto.

Al otro lado de la línea; los demás Sombrero de paja lo interpretaron como si se enfrentara al peligro pese que basto con las palabras del oji-azul para que calmasen.

El susto ablando su estricto corazón como para mencionarle a Monkey que le permitía comer de aquellas frutas azucaras que oculto en una hielera bajo el lavabo.

Blackleg miro hacia otro lado que no fuera el suelo, se percató de los estantes con  botellas de cuello alto, con curiosidad de por medio el rubio salto los esqueletos y tomo una botella. ” **Cosecha AR** ” leyó.

La fecha parecía ser de hace tiempo, rebasando por 10 años su edad, un tanto contento el rubio informó que necesitaría ayuda para llevar todas las demás con él. Dudaba que los esqueletos las necesitaran. (Dudaba por el hecho de residen conocer al músico Brook).

-¿¡Quien dijo Alcohol!?- Grito el teléfono, babeando de su pequeña boca de  molusco. _El cocinero reconocía a quien le pertenecía estúpida esa expresión_.

-¿Tan inteligentes son las algas como para usar un den-den?- A indirecto comentario sabía que su ángel peli-naranja no era capaz de reaccionar así, a no ser que se hable de dinero.

–Oye Moho, si quieres tener derecho a unas cuantas cosechas; Trae el vagón de la bodega, la reserva es inmensa hay barriles que vas a cargar con los manditos dientes porque vas a llevarlos todos, trae a Luffy contigo –

Sin el “cambio y fuera” acordado entre sus comunicaciones, le colgó de inmediato, peli-verde se quedó con el insulto en la lengua. Se emprendió en hacer lo que le dijeron y se llevó a su capitán.

Con el rostro lastima; el rubio dio un último vistazo a los desechos, _‘tal vez sabían que morirían y lo hicieron degustando de algo glorioso’_ , Pensó para sí mientras dejaba el camino abierto para distinguir el lugar de los demás.

Esforzándose en terminar rápido, dio un breve vistazo a los demás cuartos, _vacíos_ , llenos de escombros del techo y flores paracitos que crecieron dentro.

Tragando duro, el rubio observó como la antorcha se apagaba mientras daba al final del pasillo. Se sorprendido un poco por como el lugar terminaba en una sola puerta.

Inclusive se percató que esa zona no estaba siendo destruida por el tiempo, estaba intacta y cuidada, el tapiz parecía recién puesto, y la última ventana, aunque no tuviera cristal no se arruino como las demás.

La antorcha se apagó, justo en el lugar donde entraba algo de luz natural, sin darle importancia, dudaba un poco en girar la perilla, la cual aún se mantenía atornillada y sin rasguños, no como las demás.

Dando unas breves estocadas con la punta del pie contra el suelo, se preparó para enfrentar cualquier cosa que parecía seguir viviendo ahí.

Pego su oído tratando de percibir algo, pero solo se escuchó como el viento entraba por lo que probablemente era una ventana abierta.

Al no observar sombras a contra luz, tomo la perilla con fuerza y la empujó lentamente, el brillo del sol aún era fuerte para su vista. El lugar se extendía como si de toda la mansión se tratase y su altura era el triple.

Perturbado, por el estado del lugar, a Sanji se le complicaba cuestionarse a **_quién diablos le pertenecía._**

Al introducirse, observó los descomunales libros y piezas de maquinaria entre los niveles de los estantes metálicos. Blackleg caminó al fondo lentamente, se acercó a una de las ventanas y retiro la cortina dejando que más luz hiciera de las suyas e iluminara el espacio restante.

Le atraían los pergaminos etiquetados como Cartografía, tomó uno y se dirigió al escritorio junto a la entrada, el mueble era bastante inmenso, exagerado para una persona de regular estatura.

Extendió el pergamino sobre la mesa y volteó perturbado por como la puerta se había cerrado sin ruido alguno.

Mirando nervioso el objeto inanimado, percibió el aliento de alguien más tras volver a mirar el mapa frente a él.

-Me temo, Joven Blackleg, que esto es una imprudente intromisión debido a los pocos permisos que tiene a mi colección.-

La voz tan calmada y pausada le hizo sudar, tales frases y la manera de pronunciar su nombre le brindaban frio a su cuerpo, el oji-azul se quedó congelado mientras escuchaba los breves pasos que se acercaban hasta él.

El oji-azul tratando de calmar su reacción al ser sorprendido, dio la cara lentamente hacia el dueño de esta organizada bodega.

El gigante hombre que había sido el culpable de _llevar al espadachín de la tripulación hasta el límite_ se encontraba junto al ojos azules.

_Su colosal silueta le hacía honor al hecho de ser parte del corrupto gobierno mundial._

El pacifista sujetaba su preciado libro con la intención de volverlo a hojear, pero Sanji, aun sorprendido no le quitaba la mirada de encima, y es que el siguiente movimiento de ambos decidiría si sería un enfrentamiento salvaje o una despedida inmediata.

_‘Este maldito hombre-repelente, no creí que lo volveríamos a ver…’_ Sanji aun sudando por la tensión….. Sin contestar, se preparó para atacar, esta vez estaba en condición de enfrentarle y sabía que lugares evitar para eludir el acero en su piel.

Reaccionando más rápido que los movimientos de las manos de Kuma, el cocinero giró sobre uno de sus pies y lo incendio tratando de que el calor hiciera algún efecto en el cuerpo del Ciborg.

Colocando su libro bajo su brazo, el Pacifista utilizó su habilidad para retener el ataque del oji-azul mientras su otra mano golpeo el lado izquierdo de su cintura.

El repelerlo provocó que chocase contra uno de los libreros, el estante  se tambaleo dejando caer varios objetos sobre Sanji. Quien cerró los ojos creyendo que Kuma tendría algún rayo láser apuntado contra él.

Sin embargo, Bartholomew se distanció con indiferencia, no estaba contra atacando. El ojos azules dedujo que este momento además de inesperado se tornó raro e incómodo.

La teoría de Sanji era que si se volvían a topar con el tipo, seria el momento en que Kuma se llevase la cabeza de él y la de Zoro por haberse entrometido en su misión para la eliminación de Luffy.

Sin embargo; al cocinero le invadía una confusa rabia pues el Guerrero del Mar se sentó frente a su escritorio y siguió con su lectura, ignorándolo.

-Era cuestión de tiempo para que su trayecto los atrajera aquí, observé cómo su barco anclaba por la noche.- Las inexpresivas palabras dejaban perplejo al rubio quien siguió atento escuchando.

-Aún no he regresado a Marine Ford para reportar la muerte de su primer oficial-

La mención del suceso causado por Bartholomew…. Provocaba que Sanji recordara la causa de su odio. Salvo que estaba en deuda por el intercambio… Le agradecía que dejara a Luffy, pero Zoro seguía sufriendo las repercusiones.

Le tenía nervioso que Kuma no se enterara que el Marimo aún seguía dando batalla.

-Lo medité.- Habló el peli-café, -Ya que estas aquí, Blackleg, podre aprovechar tu presencia antes de arrepentirme y lleve alguna de las cabezas de tus compañeros al gobierno debido a que estoy bajo observación del CP0.- Suspiró mirando el cuerpo del rubio que yacía aun en el suelo.

–Se supone que cuando actuó como cazador, Sakazuki deja de molestarme mientras completo mis compromisos…. No es nada personal...- Se levantó y se agacho considerablemente al mismo nivel que Sanji.

Sudando friolentamente, el rubio se sentó a piernas cruzadas y encendió otro cigarrillo esperando a por la propuesta. Con su mirada distrayéndose con el suelo; trataba de procesar las palabras del hombre…

_Si se oponía y era momento de entregarse… al menos quería saborear algo de nicotina en su boca._

_-¡Oi!, ¡Sanji! ¡Sanji!, ¿¡Donde estas!?-_ La inaguantable voz del capitán dejó petrificado al cocinero. Aunque Kuma sólo reconoció la segunda voz, _la del espadachín_ , la cual reclamaba saber la ubicación del alcohol.

Tomando la intromisión en cuenta, Bartholomew suspiró mientras sus lentes brillaban con malicia. El hombre-oso ojeó su biblia y saco un pedazo de papel.

-Toma, sé que aceptaras en volvernos a encontrar-.

Sanji lo tomó de mala gana y lo guardo en su cajetilla de cigarrillos, no tenía idea de lo pasaría si accedía al plan de Kuma. Esperaba que al final Zoro ya no estuviera bajo presión y que Luffy definitivamente no se enterara del intercambio.

-Espero tu asistencia, hoy, durante las estrellas-.

Sintió la palma con la habilidad Paw-paw* en su cuerpo. El dolor punzante en su cintura le dejo petrificado, el cocinero cerró los ojos y reaccionó segundos después tan solo para darse cuenta de que se encontraba a orillas de las escaleras del segundo piso.

Aun sin controlar su postura, uno de sus pies bajo al último escalón; lastimadamente la madera se rompió y el zapato del rubio se atoró entre la madera podrida que lo llevo a dar un pase inmediato a la inconciencia.

 

**++H++**

Su cabeza no dejaba hacerle creer que nadaba en sus sabanas, sentía con fuerza las olas que le arrullaban, p _ese que angustiosamente soñó que caía por enormes escalones, cuando creía que terminaría esa tortura de rodar y romperse las piernas, aparecía Nami o Conis para empujarlo nuevamente._

Sanji seguía mareado y asqueado por el sabor de su saliva, sabia a aceite o grasa, le daban unas ganas de lavarse los dientes lo más pronto posible. Trató de levantarse pese que el dolor punzante en su cintura lo devolvió a acurrucarse entre todas esas almohadas que cuidaban su postura.

Mediante el dolor crecía, el ojos azules se retorcía y sostenía la zona herida, después de haber soportado el sufrimiento rechinando los dientes y con un escalofrió observo como la puerta de la habitación de los chicos se abrió, dejando ver a un mapache corriendo hacia él y junto a un peli-negro notablemente preocupado.

-¡SANJI!, ¡Despertaste!,.- El pequeño dialogo de Luffy obviamente parecía que se mortificaba un sesenta y un cincuenta tanto por el cocinero como por la cena.

-¡Perdóname Sanji, te atendimos en el Sunny, no estaba preparado para curarte!- Chopper confesaba que esta vez no había llevado su botiquín de emergencias, se había confiado en que el rubio seguía en perfectas condiciones.

-Oye, ¿Entonces había alguien en la isla demás de nosotros?- El Capitán no sonreía, sospechaba que Blackleg debió encontrar un oponente.

_‘Ellos… no se dieron cuenta de él’_ Se dijo algo aliviado, ahora era trabajo suyo mantener el secreto para evitar plantar pánico o curiosidad.

-No lo sé Doctor-san, tal vez debió ser una trampa de la mansión, supongo que me tropecé- Narro un tanto torpe y fingió sonrojarse. Si pensaba un poco en la causa, sospecharían, salvo que un error como ese no era típico en él.

_Era bien vista la torpeza de Luffy pero Sanji tenía un poco más de elegancia al equivocarse._

-El cocinero de mierda es un estúpido, van a tener que aceptarlo, y ese día vamos a buscar un reemplazo.- Dijo un peli-verde que se mantenía apoyado en el marco de la puerta mientras un reno bailaba por el cumplido de ser llamado “ _médico profesional”_ a pesar de no ser llamado exactamente así.

-Bien, si no me crees entonces no lo hagas.- Le dijo mientras sacudía a Tony exigiéndole sus cigarrillos. -Es mi primera vez siendo humillado pero tú lo haces todos los días perdiéndote, no sé cómo no entrevistas a otro imbécil para que ocupe tu puesto.-

Los dos rivales tenían la misma expresión de irritación,– ¡AH! Pero si ni siquiera haces algo por aquí ¿o sí?, ¿Acaso eres el encargado de las siestas?.- Sanji sacó la lengua, se estaba protegido por Luffy y Chopper pues empujaban fuera a Roronoa.

-Tal vez se espantó con las plagas de saltamontes, se tropezó con el pasa manos pero no lo quiere admitir – Esa teoría provino de Ussop, quien estaba acostado en la cama vecina al cocinero, al parecer tomaba un descanso en compañía de Blackleg.

Sanji le lanzó una almohada e hizo que volara contra la pared, Ussop lo había dicho sin emoción alguna aunque los demás en el habitación se reían del ojos azules.

Ussop no dijo nada más, _como si él se hubiera dado cuenta de las otras mentiras_.

-¡Cállate imitación de marioneta con nariz larga!- Gritó sonrojado _´Diablos, estoy en deuda, pero eso me salvara´_

-No fue mi culpa que mi Haki intimidara un maldito puñado de palomillas que me hicieron correr, pisar un hueco y que resbalara al suelo después de rodar por las escaleras.- Fingió confesar la verdadera versión de su caída, los chicos habían tenido suficientes carcajadas y por eso fueron a esparcir el rumor.

Por seguir el juego de burlarse de Sanji, Ussop hizo una nube de palomillas de papel y Luffy se llenó de telarañas el cabello pues iban a recrear su caída para sus demás compañeros.

Sanji se alivió por tener nuevamente la habitación para él solo, salvo que no se percató de la forma tan tranquila en que el espadachín cerró la puerta y se largó.

 

**++H++**

Parecía ser amable por parte de los chicos que lo dejaran descansar a pesar de ser una habitación totalmente compartida. Nadie entro ni husmeo en horas.

Sanji se despertó fuera de la hora del almuerzo, ya era cerca del anochecer y el estómago de Luffy se estaba tranquilo pues no lo escuchaba rugir.

Se tomó dos horas con su propio juicio, dialogando consigo mismo, no durmió pues el dolor palpitaba por su espalda. El cocinero descubrió que no había sanado como él creía.

Se sentó y dejó que sus piernas colgaran fuera de su cama, revisó el bolsillo en su camisa salvo que no traía la misma ropa de esta mañana.

Le habían quitado su atractivo traje gris de rayas negras y le habían puesto a descansar con una “pijama”. Simplemente vestía su camisa azul de **Gentle Cook** y un pantalón blanco que llegaba a sus tobillos.

_¿Quién se habría molestado en cambiarlo?_. Su nariz dejaba brotar un pequeño hilo de sangre ante la inmediata deducción de que sus damas lo habían tocado mientras Chopper atendía el gran golpe en su cabeza.

_Durante su aventura;  el paso de vestíbulo a vestíbulo condenó sus prendas a impregnarse con el olor a humedad y heces. Se había ensuciado accidentalmente al rozar con los muebles así como sus preciados zapatos se llenaron de restos de insectos._

Al verse con ese nuevo cambio, no se sentía tan limpio, pero alguien debió sacudir su cabello y darle un extraño baño de toalla antes de dejarlo en cama.

Sanji volvió a ver sus ropas y lentamente subió su camisa hasta su pecho, al bajar la mirada se percató de la marca que yacía en su cadera, esa misma de donde recibía punzadas dolorosas.

**_El impacto de la Pad Ho*._ **

El cocinero recordaba con detalle que había dicho cada compañero de él, Zoro no dio problemas ni discutía a morir como usualmente esperaba.

Era posible que ese marimo fuese quien ayudara al reno después de esas revisiones médicas. De entre Luffy y Roronoa, sospechaba del peli-verde.

Constantemente el hombre se preocupaba a su estilo y Sanji lograba sacarle la vuelta, sin embargo; esta vez con el ojos azules inconsciente, el desgraciado pudo aprovechar el momento para responder sus propias dudas, debió entender un poco de lo que sucedió por que el espadachín conocía esa huella.

_Zoro le confesó su atracción tras salir del Florian Triangle, admitía que no quería limitarse a “tomar su mano”, dijo directamente que le necesitaba dentro de su Haramaki todas las noches._

_Era un bruto, un romántico pirata sin modales, imprudente marimo caliente… El rubio le acepto pues aún era frágil ante lo que le sucediera al espadachín en el futuro._

_Con esta relación tenía el poder de intervenir en sus malditas decisiones; Si Zoro dejaba sus sentimientos de lado al luchar, Sanji se encargaría de que cargase con ellos en las situaciones que compliquen su supervivencia._

_Blackleg  se hundió en depresión cuando se percató de todas la cicatrices que el ataque de Kuma en Thriller Bark dejó en ese cuerpo. Zoro se había empapado en sangre ese día, pero hasta que Chopper le quito sus vendas fue que observó a detalle todas las suturas en su piel._

_Fue una noche y otras tantas donde no se separaron, se besaron consolándose, tranquilizándose; Además de confesar el descubierto deseo mutuo que tenían._

_El cocinero le pidió que le tomara, que le demostrara que era el mismo de siempre y se quedaría entre la tripulación y con él, el tiempo que durase su aventura._

Definitivamente que Zoro haya descubierto lo que obtuvo en su paseo de hoy  significaba que el bastardo buscaría respuestas directamente de Sanji.

 

**++H++**

El silencio del barco confundió al oji-azul, aunque dejó de preocuparse cuando  vio a los chicos salir de una cabaña vacante junto al muelle, habían limpiado el interior para acampar ahí.

Nami se entretenía alimentando a los Sombreros de paja con frutas y verduras a la parrilla. Tal parece que los chicos sacaron todos los accesorios de picnic tras ver que a la derecha del muelle había una amplia playa para jugar.

_Contó cabezas y odiosamente faltaba la de Roronoa._

Los chicos le vieron despierto y lo invitaron a comer en el campamento, Sanji no se distrajo mucho pues seguía esperando el ataque de Zoro.

Blackleg le imaginaba saliendo de entre el bosque, exigiéndole que le llevase directamente con Bartholomew, _quien no permitiría ser visto_.

Efectivamente el espadachín vagaba incesablemente por los alrededores, _eso decían sus amigos_ , ellos creían que el Marimo buscaba pelea o que estaba haciendo las rondas anti-Marines.

Ah, pero los caminos del hombre pasto lo llevaban a repetir calles y volver cada quince minutos al campamento, En cierto momento Zoro se cansó y fue directamente al Sunny sin hablar con sus compañeros.

Sanji se dio cuenta, así que tenía que quitarse a Luffy de encima; Le dijo que trajera lo que quisiera del bosque, incluso le recomendó que buscara a un tigre emplumado que vagaba como el depredador de esta isla.

_Aprendió de tal animal pues las pinturas de la mansión lo respetaban en pinceladas cubistas hasta surrealistas._

Inmediatamente el Capitán se llevó a Franky y a Ussop para capturarlo.

Mientras el trio buscaba la cena, el rubio preparo el fuego en la arena y los pilares de madera para asar directamente al fuego la dura pero deliciosa carne de esa especie.  Dependiendo de su temperatura era el sabor, por lo que hasta crudo era un manjar.

Naturalmente lo trajeron en pocos minutos, sus rayas rojas se distinguían perfectamente en su piel tras quitarle las plumas, cuales las chicas las recolectaron antes que Luffy se las comiera. El resto de los chicos peleaban por la extraña cola del animal para usarla como accesorio.

Distrajo a sus amigos con facilidad, pero hacía falta el espadachín entre ellos para poder huir a su acordada cita.

 

**++H++**

 

Se estaba indeciso, ni siquiera sabía cuántas pesas necesitaba en su boca para evitar gritar que necesitaba encontrar a ese _maldito oso_.

Sus manos se volvían puños, temblaban ansiosos… no dejaría que ese usuario dañara a su pareja más allá de esa amenazante advertencia. Sucedió un enfrentamiento, lo sabía, y ese terco oji-azul tenia cero intenciones de pedir ayuda.

_Si el cocinero de mierda no quería decir nada, el espadachín tomaría el relevo de esta misión._

Distinguió al rubio con los demás, confiaba que si ese cocinero salía Luffy lo seguiría, porque el espadachín se lo había pedido a su capitán.

Por el momento vigilaba sus amigos desde el nido, este lugar le brindaba una excelente ventaja, con binoculares y una pesa en su mano izquierda; Zoro fijaba sus sospechas en una luz a gran altura, no la consideraba una estrella ni un ovni.

No obstante, el espadachín pasó a otra actividad cuando Blackleg subía por las cuerdas trayéndole carne y berenjenas con dip de frutas locales.

Hizo un accidental desastre al escoger las pesas más grandes, le encantaba sorprender al cocinero con esa fuerza, pese que este hombre verde apostaba que sus espadas eran el romántico imán definitivo.

Entro por la escotilla con el gran plato en su cabeza, la inclino para dejar esa ofrenda en el suelo, dentro de su camisa tenía una botella de licor cenizo. –Oi, Marimo marimo ¡marimo!, te conviene dormir afuera, con el sol de la mañana tu cabello de planta puede ponerse brillante.-

Se burlaba encubriendo que buscaba confirmar lo que este “samurái” pretendía.

-Entra.- Fue lo que le respondió, tiro su pesa y se sentó en el sillón limpiando su sudor, subió un brazo al respaldo y abrió las piernas, se acomodó esperándolo.

Sanji apretó su dentadura negándose. -Hay lugares que no debes visitar por la noche; las iglesias, mercados abandonados y el nido de los marimos.-

El gracioso cocinero asomaba su flequillo y un poco de su cabeza, seguía sin subir un pie. – Adiós.- Se despedía pero seguía donde mismo.

-Entra.- Repitió sin mirarle. Este peli-verde mostraba su pecho al descubierto, tenía sus pantalones de ejercicios sin sus botas.

El cocinero tragó saliva sin despegar la mirada, era débil ante las cicatrices, no las más recientes, si no las que se había hecho por estupideces. Así que subió sin disminuir la distancia.

-Sanji.-

_‘Oh, oh oh-no ¿Por qué hacía eso…? que maldito mal nacido.’_

_Acepto dar unos cuantos pasos y esquivar las pesas, dejó el plato por un lado del espadachín y se dejó llevar, así que subió al regazo del peli-verde, le beso y mordió frustrado. Sanji se entregaba mientras Zoro respondía con sus ojos atentos a todo gesto._

Roronoa le mordió el cuello y puso sus manos bajo esa camisa por su espalda, el rubio se separó jadeando y cubriéndose.

Se miraron mutuamente, el ojos azules sudaba nervioso mientras las nubes escondían la tenue luz de la luna.

_El cocinero no encontraba que excusas poner para no desvestirse, sin embargo; tardó demasiado pues su pareja tronó sus dedos dispuesto a comenzar a pelear._

El espadachín intentó arrinconarlo al tomarle de la camisa y ponerlo a lo largo del sillón, salvo que su amante lo empujo con sus dos rodillas. –Mis preferencias están por encima de las tuyas, Marimo.- El cejas rizadas se abstenía de sus burdas ganas de cogerlo torcido en el angosto sillón, conocía esa pose pues la había probado en el comedor.

_El consentimiento no se estaba en el vocabulario de un pirata, y jugar sucio no era una excusa para tenerle rencor._

Roronoa frunció el ceño y mordía sus propios labios. Decidió que lo haría a la manera del romántico oji-azul.

Estiró los músculos de sus brazos, respiró profundo haciendo que su pecho resaltara. Su expectativa era capturarlo y que admitiera por propia voluntad que fue lo que encontró en la isla.

Sin sus katanas se acercó, Blackleg corrió y le pateó, Zoro se bloqueó con sus brazos pese que el poder de ello le empujó contra la pared, rápidamente se recuperó. Con un puño golpeo el tobillo de esa letal pierna derecha, esa misma que le apuntó a la cabeza.

El dolor hizo resbalar al rubio, por ello el peli-verde le tomó de la mano izquierda y la torció en su espalda, le derribó contra el suelo.

Sanji intentó levantarse al poner sus rodillas contra su propio estómago, esa extraña posición fetal levantó el cuerpo de Zoro pero no hizo que lo derribara. –Si forcejeas tu culo quedara más morado que los malditos golpes que quiero darte en la cara.-

-Con una mierda me voy a dejar, condenada alga, ¡Eres un puto brusco!.- Por supuesto que si le atacaba con palabras tenía que devolvérselas con el mismo sentimiento.

Con una toalla ató las manos del cocinero tras su espalda, le volteo ahora con su estómago por poco y exhibiéndose por culpa del jaloneo. –No te des mal sabor, no me dejas joderte así seguido.-

Roronoa se sentó con sus rodillas a cada lado, con sus piernas impedía que el otro moviera sus muslos. Abrió las piernas de su pareja tras quitarle su pantalón y ropa interior. La victima bajo su cuerpo cerró sus ojos creyendo que le penetraría inmediatamente;

_Ah, Por favor… solo lo hizo dos veces cuando perdió de vista al tez blanca por unos días._

Comenzó a tranquilizarlo al masajear su cuello, esperaba que dejara el miedo de lado, sus pulgares llegaron a sus oídos y sien, le besaba invadiendo completamente su boca, saboreaba lo mismo que el cocinero había traído en tal platillo olvidado.

Dejaría que tal cena se enfriara pero definitivamente no permitiría que Blackleg dejara de estar tan duro y erecto.

Sanji comenzó darle más coraje pues el espadachín pausaba cuando pasaba de una cosa a otra, –No te canses con facilidad, no podrás capturarme así cuando te plazca.-

_¡Ah!, ¡No!, lo estaba disfrutando, esto le pasaba por no intimidarlo_.

Zoro se quitó su Haramaki, lo pasó por la cabeza del otro, lo puso exactamente en la cintura del tez blanca, así su pareja no protestaría si subía su camisa por encima de su pecho.

Fue conquistado por el jadeante respirar de su prisionero, desde un principio le dijo la forma de liberarse y aun así prefirió la travesura de este momento.

El peli-verde repetidamente le masturbaba jaloneando sus pelotas, apretándolas, presionaba la punta de su pene esperando que al frotar sus rugosas manos pidiera piedad. –¡Ah!, más más, bastardo, ¡Métemela!, ¡Muévete!.-

Aquí el líder parecía ser el cocinero y Zoro obedecía por que este idiota le ponía caliente, no se estaba absteniendo de tocarse así mismo pues tiro un poco de semen accidentalmente lubricando el miembro del otro, esas gotas resbalaron hasta pasar por su entrada.

Las rodillas del tez blanca temblaban con espasmos, quería cerrarse aunque le daba una notable bienvenida a Roronoa.

El mencionado no dejo de presionar esos irritados genitales, descuidó su agarre de “inmovilizar al culpable” para tomar el lubricante ocultado donde lo necesitara.

Sanji arqueaba su espalda repetidamente dejando que el espadachín se acercara a su torso, quien mordía sus pezones y demás piel cuando gritaba como ahora si le encantaba su rudeza.

Su cadera se movía de arriba abajo cuando Zoro metía sus dedos por su entrada, no hizo mucho esfuerzo pues el cocinero se estaba estimulando por voluntad propia. Esos ojos llorosos y el cómo mordía su propia lengua jadeando como prostituta; le decían que esto era lo que quería.

_Ambos lo gozaban, así que siguió._

En cierto punto el ojos azules obtuvo un poco libertad, su pareja dejó que respirara recuperando un poco de esa cordura con la que le conoció.

Mientras tanto Roronoa recordaba el porqué de esto, así que dejó de lado el frustrante secreto bajo el Haramaki pues no dejaba de tocársela él mismo cada vez con más prisa.

Le abandonó en el suelo no sin antes levantarlo un poco, su flácido cuerpo temblaba pero sus piernas seguían ayudándole a seguir a su espadachín.

Se sentó en el sillón observando. –Eres un cabron caliente, no puedo fingir seriedad contigo.- A él también le temblaban las piernas, le daba escalofríos los eróticos ruidos de su pareja.

Zoro decidió no metérsela, le dijo cruelmente que prefería ver como se frotaba con el piso o con el brazo del sillón, aprovechaba que Sanji no podía usar sus manos.

El tez blanca se puso de rodillas frente al pene con ese misterioso vello verde, definitivamente sabía que era su color natural y no una fase punk.

Su amante presumía su tamaño al pasar su mano y alejarlo de la boca del sediento cocinero.

Sanji abrió las piernas, la fría briza de la habitación recorría su estimulada piel más que el creído espadachín. Puso su mejilla en la pierna de Roronoa, le lamió demostrándole que podía distraer sus ganas de venirse si le entregaba ese miembro a su boca.

El espadachín sonreía cuando esas lágrimas humillantes caían por esa enrojecida barbilla. Zoro siguió masturbándose por esa miserable escena. Pero recordó que podría aprovechar que _tenía ese accesorio_ , por supuesto Sanji aceptaría y él mismo tenía tremendas ganas de ver desde otra perspectiva como su atractivo peinado se desordenaba con tales envestidas.

El peli-verde se venía de poco a poco, quería aguantar un poco más pero las gotas que se le escapaban escurrían por sus piernas, su prisionero las recolectaba con mordiscos, le miraba esperando seducirle.

Lo habían hecho antes reduciendo pena, esta noche dependía de Sanji como usarlo.

Sacó de entre el sillón ese juguete que el ojos azules había según conseguido para sí mismo deseoso de practicar antes de presumir sus habilidades cuando se le confesara al peli-verde.

La verdad era que unas chicas de una isla se lo confiaron tras escuchar su frustrante historia del Marimo (ciego, endiabladamente dueño de su corazón y despistado). Fue fácil para ellas llorar por el tez blanca.

_Volviendo a la historia del confesionario que termino siendo un interrumpido climax…_

Empujó al rubio con un pie, lo separó de su patética forma de frotarse contra el sillón, presionó el falso miembro en el piso de madera, lo puso perfectamente debajo de la entrada de su amante, le besaba alineándolo donde debía bajar, le ayudaría a entrar, no más.

Roronoa  volvió a su trono escuchando el fuerte respirar causado por esa imitación de pene dentro del cocinero, nunca le avisó cuando comenzaría, así que disfrutaba como el rubio acomodaba su postura para subir y bajar sin caer, el espadachín no dejaría que huyera así que si perdía el ritmo entonces le haría iniciar otra vez.

Previno que el ojos azules se viniera frente a él, por lo que Zoro metió parte de su pene dentro del haramaki, así no le vería rebotar si quería enfocarse en el juguete dentro de su pareja.

-Voy a decir que esto es, Huh,- Gimió cuando sintió que se adaptaba a ese tamaño. –Mejor que tú, hace lo que me gusta sin tener que pedírtelo desde otro día.-

El oji-café frunció el ceño sin parar su mano, en parte lo escuchó; y lo que hizo que se masturbara con euforia es que nuevamente había usado un frasco completo de lubricante que atrevidamente se escurría de esa entrada ante esos profundos movimientos.

Zoro puso su cabeza por encima del respaldo, con los gemidos tantos forzados como verdaderos del maldito cejas rizadas, le hacían venirse, volvió a donde su víctima no dejaba de exagerar el chocar contra esas bolas plásticas.

Camino alrededor de él, lo empujaba contra el suelo así como fingía acercarse y darle su miembro como si ganara esta ronda. Todo era una jodida competencia.

Finalmente Zoro ensució la cara de Sanji, quien se distrajo y cayó de espaldas, llevándose tal pene junto con él. Roronoa puso una mano sobre el pecho de su pareja reteniéndolo contra el suelo mientras empujaba esa falsa consolación lo más profundo posible.

Ese objeto era frio, eternamente duro aunque inanimado. Sus ojos se volvieron corazones cuando esa apetitosa carne sobre su cadera estaba tan cerca, se había humillado por ella y por fin la tocaba.

Prefería a su espadachín, enojado o agotado este Marimo le tomaría salvajemente, _porque así eran los Sombreros de paja, excitantemente insólitos._

El semen del ojos cafés se esparcía por el haramaki, alcanzó el pecho del tez blanca; quien temblaba. –To-¿ _Tócame_?.- Que impotencia la de Sanji para pedir cariño, que timidez para rogar por atención.

Zoro no quitaba la vista de lo que ocultaba la prenda que le prestó a su pareja, -¿Ahora lo prefieres?,- Se refería a él mismo, porque desde el principio debió tomarle sin empezar ésta ardiente sesión.

-¿Cuándo empezaras a decirme lo que quieres, lo que tienes y harás?.- La mano con la que le retenía pasó a la cintura del cocinero, imprudentemente apretó la herida, de esa manera escucho maldiciones y gemidos de como ese dolor le hizo venirse sin goce alguno.

_Ahora que termino su frenesí de deseo, su vista se agudizaba alineándose con la realidad._

-Después de que dejes el papel de desinteresado bastardo.- Respiraba corto ante el agarre y accidentalmente golpeó su cabeza contra el suelo, le rodeaba el sueño y el cansancio, veía luces que le mareaban.

-¡NO!,- Zoro se negó a discutir el pasado incidente con Kuma. - ¡¿Por qué estas metido en esto?!, ¡Esto te hace el bastardo! ¡El idiota!, ¡El que ni vivió la mitad de la aventura!.- Le reclamaba con esas opiniones que se había guardado hace tiempo.

Sanji se agitaba, por desgracia el juguete seguía dentro, el roce le interrumpía con incomodo placer en medio de una discusión que ganaría a de lugar. -¡Como si ya estuviera muerto!, no me sucederá eso solo por involucrarme, Me dices que no puedo ser tú. Soy precavido, seré fuerte, soy reempla-

Roronoa cortó su confesión al tapar su boca, sacar de un jalón ese miembro, liberar sus manos y abrazarlo contra su pecho dejándole sin opción más que frotar su mejilla contra esa cicatriz.

La fiesta de la playa se estaba en silencio, el rubio simplemente respiraba al son de los latidos de su pareja.

-Conozco tu mirada cuando alguien está en peligro, recuerdo el color de tus ojos en callejones sin salida…. No dejaré que conozcas la soledad de la prisión, ni ser la carnada del gobierno para atraernos.-

La voz serena del espadachín denotaba que tenía suficiente de reclamos y gritos, le carcomía no ser directo por miedo a ser blando.

-Te sacrificaras antes de ser el causante de otras desgracias, patético cocinero.- Le abrazo así como le retenía contra su cuerpo acariciando su cabello.

Tras ser cierta la teoría del peli-verde, el cocinero no le daba la cara, se abrazó así mismo así como la palpitante cicatriz le daba nauseas.

Sus manos pasaron a sostenerse del brazo del peli-verde. –Estúpido, no entiendes nada.- Perfectamente conocía sus intenciones y aun así no quería darle la razón. _‘Con más razón tengo que intervenir’…_

Cerró los ojos suspirando profundo, se quitó el Haramaki tirándolo a con la ropa sucia. Su pareja le besaba bajo su barbilla, tenía unos ojos de cachorro que nunca creyó que este aspirante a espadachín número uno podría lograr.

Si sus escasas sonrisas le encendían, entonces esos ojos le provocaban una cascada de lágrimas de vergüenza. _¡El bastardo se comprometía a protegerlo!._

_‘¡Pero que espadachín tan lleno de mierda!’_ Gritó dentro de su cabeza mientras mordía sus propios labios, Zoro tenía la culpa de que también mordiera los suyos pues no dejaba de besarlo, _¡Se volvió empalagoso!._

_Así que la pelea siguió entre patadas, mordiscos y pellizcos; porque el oji-café le ordenaba que no hiciera lo que ese enorme oso le pidiera._

Entre la lucha encontró su camisa y lo que parecía un pantalón, descuidadamente cayó junto al peli-verde al ponerse un calcetín que ni era suyo, se durmió justo después del espadachín.

**++H++**

 

Escuchó los pasos de quien le arrastraba cerca de la escotilla. El clima seguía despejado y la noche apenas si le dejo descansar una hora.

Zoro se estaba en el suelo roncando, abrazaba un costal de pesas que visualmente irritaba al rubio pues el Marimo se estaba a gusto abrazando _eso_ y no su cuerpo tras ese escandaloso e hipotético sexo.

El cocinero se despertó al sentir unas cálidas manos alejándole de su pareja, al levantarse y _dando en cuenta la misión que aceptó_ ; Sanji creía que Kuma le había visto en este momento tan íntimo.

El ojos azules tenía sus prendas y por otro lado, ese Roronoa tenía su ropa interior y sus botas.

No desperdicio esa ventaja ni la “abertura” para escaparse.

Entró en su habitación, se dio un breve baño de toalla y vistió lo que creía útil para una problemática nocturna. Mediante se alistaba mentalmente, caía en cuenta que Bartolomew era exageradamente inmenso como para entrar al nido del cuervo.

Desconocía de quien recibía la ayuda, entre las probabilidades creía que algún lazarillo del Guerrero del mar le había descubierto “distraído”.

 

**+++H+++**

…

**Author's Note:**

> Paw-paw*; O Claw o garra/zarpa, es la forma de las almohadillas de sus manos, creo que en japones es Nikyu Nikyu. Kuma mezclo este ataque con su habilidad de transportar para alejar al cocinero.
> 
> Pad Ho*: Ataque que repele la atmosfera, provoca huecos en la piel o marcas profundas. es un ataque debil pero Kuma tiene la mano pesada...


End file.
